Mon petit ami est hockeyeur
by Neku Valmokaio
Summary: Sasuke se rend à un match de Hockey qui se joue entre une équipe et l'équipe de sa fac. Il viens soutenir son petit ami malgré le froid et l'inquiétude. Tous cela lui rappelle alors leur histoire.


Bonsoir ! me voici avec un nouveau petit one shot inspiré d'un sport que j'aime beaucoup, le hockey. Je remet bien à l'écriture en ce moment je suis sur un autre gros one shot et aussi la suite de « l'ile des naufragés ». J'espère que ce petit texte remplie de guimauve vous plaira à très bientôt.

L'autre!

* * *

 **Mon petit ami est hockeyeur.**

Vous allez sûrement vous demander ce que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa le gars le plus frileux de toute la fac, fais un samedi soir à la patinoire du campus dont la température intérieure n'excède pas les quinze degrés (surtout qu'à l'heure actuelle j'étais supposé réviser un examen pour la semaine prochaine...). Eh bien, tout simplement parce que ce soir, l'équipe de hockey de ma fac dispute la finale du tournoi national de hockey interuniversitaire. L'équipe gagnante sera sacrée championne du pays du feu. Evidemment, vous allez penser que je ne devrais pas me soucier de cela et vous auriez eu raison de penser ainsi si le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey n'était pas mon petit ami. Peu de personnes sont au courant, malgré les rumeurs qui circulent. Imaginez un capitaine de hockey gay... Mais quel scandale !

Pour en revenir à ma situation, mon amour m'a supplié, toute la semaine pour que je vienne à son match. Je n'y vais jamais et il sait pourquoi, mais là, il a vraiment insisté en utilisant un nombre incalculable d'arguments soit disant plus importants les uns des autres. Et j'ai… craqué. A mon grand dam. Je n'aime pas venir le voir jouer. Le hockey est un sport violent où les blessures ne se font malheureusement pas rares. J'ai l'angoisse au ventre dès qu'il entre sur le terrain et je n'arrive pas à la gérer. Je m'installe à une place loin des supporters bruyants. Je suis vêtu d'une veste épaisse sous laquelle se cachent trois couches de vêtement, tee-shirt, sous pull, et pullover bien épais. Mes cheveux noirs sont cachés sous un bonnet de laine couleur amande. Pendant que j'essaye de cacher le plus possible mon visage, qui d'habitude est plutôt pâle, mais là aborde une teinte rosée causée par le froid, dans mon écharpe. Mais mains sont emprisonnées dans des moufles épaisses. Mes yeux noirs fixent l'entrée des joueurs avec impatience. Je saurais vite reconnaître sa carrure qui habituellement est tout à fait raisonnable pour un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans mais qui une fois les protections et la tenue enfilées prend des allures de bibendum. Je ballade mes yeux sur la patinoire, elle est plutôt grande. Le tour est protégé par une rambarde de sécurité surmonté de vitres pour protéger le public qui se trouve derrière. Il n'y a qu'un endroit où il n'y a pas de vitre c'est au niveau des bancs des joueurs pour leur permettre de rentrer plus facilement lors des changements.

Enfin l'entrée des joueurs est annoncée. Puis la présentation commence. Numéro neuf.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, capitaine de l'équipe ! Crie la voix dans le micro.

Je n'ai pas besoin de crier, de brandir une pancarte "Vas-y bébé" dessus, je sais que ma présence seule le soutient et lui donne la motivation de redoubler d'effort pour gagner ce match. D'ailleurs même si je criais ça ne servirait à rien vu toutes les groupies qui le font à ma place. Faut dire qu'il a du succès. Le sport est très important à l'université, et le hockey est celui qui a le plus de succès. Naruto, était le genre prodige que la fac avait recruté à la sortie du lycée alors qu'il venait de mener son équipe jusqu'à la finale inter-lycée. Il était le véritable héros de l'équipe. Je suis fier de lui. Autant, je suis le meilleur élève de l'université grâce à mes notes et mon travail impeccable, autant Naruto l'est pour le sport et cette sociabilité qui lui est propre. Faisant de nous deux, d'après les filles, les deux plus beaux partis de la fac. Si elles savaient. C'est d'ailleurs ce caractère joyeux et sociable qui m'avait en premier lieu séduit chez lui.

C'était en première année, soit deux ans en arrière. Je ne sais plus quel prof et pourquoi, mais un de nos professeurs avait décrété qu'il nous fallait découvrir la partie sport de la faculté, sûrement pour nous faire prendre conscience de l'importance qu'on lui portait ici. Je m'étais donc retrouvé sur la patinoire incapable d'avancer d'un centimètre avec ces satanés patins aux pieds. Bien sûr pour couronner le tout, l'équipe de hockey, dont Naruto ne devint le capitaine que l'année suivante, arriva. Gracieuse, puissante, avançant avec une telle simplicité sur la glace que ça en était énervant. À début vêtus de tous leur attirail, les joueurs étaient imposants et impressionnants. Mais après que le professeur nous ait demandé de former des duos, ils avaient en partie retiré leurs tenues. Et comme vous vous en doutez j'ai hérité de Naruto en professeur de patinage pour l'après-midi. On découvrit très vite que je n'avais aucun talent pour le patinage, mais aussi qu'il y avait un certain feeling entre nous. Effectivement, en quelques semaines nous étions bien plus proches que de simples amis. Nous avons fini par sortir ensemble et depuis c'est le grand amour. Non, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. Je l'aime à en crever.

Le coup d'envoi est donné, rapidement je vois Naruto avec le numéro neuf inscrit en gros sur son maillot traverser le terrain. Il a toujours eu le numéro neuf. D'après ses camarades, cela vient de l'aura qui s'échappe de lui lorsqu'il s'énerve sur le terrain. Ils disent voir le démon renard à neuf queues, ce qui amuse énormément l'idiot qui me sert de copain. Le match se déroule bien, très bien même car l'équipe de Naruto, les renards de Konoha, mène deux à zéro. Cela se gâte pendant le deuxième tiers temps. Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse s'énervent et sont de plus en plus brutaux avec nos joueurs. Et c'est malheureusement Naruto qui en fait les frais. Un des joueurs sûrement bien décidé à éliminer le meilleur atout de l'équipe vient de le plaquer avec une vitesse phénoménale contre la vitre de protection qui se brise sous le choc. Mon sang se glace quand je le vois au sol inanimé. Je me redresse comme pas mal de spectateurs. Un silence pesant s'installe dans toute la patinoire. Mes jambes sont paralysées et refusent de m'obéir pour me rendre auprès de lui. Mais heureusement c'est dans un souffle de soulagement que je le vois se relever et faire un signe au public montrant ainsi qu'il va bien. Tout le monde se met à applaudir et à l'encourager. Je sais bien pourquoi il a fait ce geste, ce n'est pas pour rassurer le public, il voulait me rassurer, moi. Lui aussi me connaît merveilleusement bien et se doute que je suis en train de paniquer. Malgré tout sonné par le choc qui a en grande partie été absorbé par ses protections, il demande à être remplacé quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Je me rassois en soufflant, il va bien. Le match reprend et le joueur qui s'en est pris à Naruto est expulsé, bien fait pour lui. Naruto revient sur le terrain plus en forme et plus révolté. Ils se sont pris un but pendant son absence. Le match s'est déroulé sans encombre. Ils ont même fini par le gagner faisant d'eux les champions du pays. Je suis fier de lui. Pendant qu'il fête cela sur la glace dans une accolade général, je repense à notre histoire.

C'est lui qui s'est déclaré le premier. J'ai été inquiet face à l'esquisse d'une relation homosexuelle, je n'avais jamais vécu cela et j'ai eu peur. Alors, je l'ai repoussé. Je ne lui avais jamais vu une mine aussi triste.

\- D'accord... Je.. je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, avait-il déclaré avec son habituel sourire alors qu'il se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et malgré que nous soyons restés proches et complices, je voyais bien que ce n'était plus le même. Alors pour essayer de lui faire plaisir, j'avais accepté de venir à son match qui avait lieu le week-end suivant. Il était content. Alors c'est chaudement habillé que je me retrouvai de nouveau à la patinoire, quelques semaines après l'avoir rencontré. C'était le premier match de la saison. Tout le monde était surexcité. Le match avait été rapide et violent je me rappelle en avoir été choqué. C'était au milieu du match que se passa le pire. Naruto avait été plaqué par un joueur et était tombé inconscient au sol. Mon sang s'était glacé. Rapidement, les secours étaient intervenus et l'avaient emmené. L'inquiétude de le savoir blessé et la peur que cela soit grave m'avaient ouvert les yeux. Mes sentiments pour Naruto étaient tellement plus forts que je ne l'imaginais. J'avais quitté la patinoire en trombe pour suivre l'ambulance qui avait emmené Naruto à l'hôpital. Je le retrouvai aux urgences, assis sur un lit. Il avait repris conscience mais semblait souffrir.

\- Naruto !

\- Eh Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

\- Je...je m'inquiétais...ils savent ce que tu as ?

\- Une ou deux côtes cassées, rien de bien grave.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Ils m'ont donné des calmants ça va faire effet. Sasuke ?

Je regardais ses côtes qui prenaient une couleur violacée pas belle à voir. Mais relevai les yeux à l'entente de mon prénom.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu? Me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je m'inquiétais...

Il avait très bien compris, mais je préférais me murer dans le déni. J'avais compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais étais-je prêt à les accepter ? La réaction de mes parents me faisait peur, nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de cela mais j'appréhendais de le faire. De longues minutes plus tard, son entraîneur arriva. Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, plutôt âgé, il ne devait pas être loin de la retraite. Il avait de petits yeux à côté de son gros nez. Il ne prit même pas le temps de saluer qui que ce soit.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu Naruto ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Ça va, des côtes cassées mais j'irai vite mieux.

\- Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que depuis lundi dernier tu avais la tête ailleurs !

\- Je sais pardon... Je vais me reprendre promis.

Il était ailleurs depuis que je l'avais repoussé. Je me sentais coupable. Je l'avais profondément blessé. Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis soudain une main venir serrer la mienne. Naruto me regardait et me fit un tendre sourire, comme s'il avait exactement compris le fils de mes pensées. Son coach nous laissa. Et après une minute de silence pesant je craquai.

\- Naruto je suis désolé... J-j'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu tomber... mais je...je ne savais pas comment réagir...ça me fait peur tous ces sentiments.

Autant dire qu'on ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que je disais, c'est un léger rire qui me répondit.

\- Calme-toi, je comprends très bien ! Viens-la.

Il me tira afin de me rapprocher de lui et doucement pour ne pas réveiller la douleur et ne pas me brusquer, il glissa sa main jusqu'à ma nuque m'incitant ainsi à me pencher. Je sentais sa chaleur me parcourir, son souffle s'échouer sur mes lèvres. Je ne savais même plus à quel moment j'avais fermé les yeux. Tout ce que je savais c'est que tout mon corps désirait l'homme qui m'étreignait. Il fit le dernier mouvement et le contact fut fait. Nos lèvres se testèrent, se cherchèrent timidement pour finalement se trouver plus profondément. Et ne jamais plus se quitter.

Le public a quitté la patinoire. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires. Je sais d'avance qu'ils vont fêter cette victoire jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je voudrais seulement saluer Naruto avant. Pour le féliciter. Et le voir. J'entre dans le vestiaire, aucun joueur ne semble choqué de me voir il y en a même plusieurs, plus proche de Naruto, qui me saluent. C'est Kiba, le meilleur ami de Naruto qui m'interpelle.

\- Hey Sasuke, tu trouveras Naruto sur la glace, il discute avec le coach.

\- Merci Kiba.

Effectivement je le retrouve en train de discuter avec son entraineur. Il a quitté son casque, laissant apparaître ses cheveux blonds en épis. Ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Ses joues griffées de quelques cicatrices, dues à des chutes sur la glace alors qu'il était enfant, sont rougies par l'effort mais aussi par le froid venant de la glace. Sans toutes ses protections, il est bien moins imposant même s'il garde une carrure plus forte que moi. Il ne porte plus qu'un haut noir collant sa peau pour lui tenir chaud durant le match. On y devine son torse sculpté ainsi que ses bras musclés. Le coach semble avoir fini et le laisse tranquille. Son regard se pose sur moi et je vais à sa rencontre. Il est toujours sur la glace avec ses patins. Je m'approche de la rambarde de sécurité.

\- On a gagné, me souffle-t-il tout joyeux en se collant à la barrière pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations bébé.

Je l'embrasse tendrement

\- C'est parce que tu es venu me porter bonheur.

\- J'ai failli croire que je te portais plutôt malheur... Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

\- Non tout va bien ! J'ai brisé la glace !

\- Je vois que ton humour pourri est intact donc tout va bien.

Soudain il me soulève et me fait passer par-dessus la rambarde, m'échouant ainsi sur la glace malgré mes vives protestations.

\- Naruto je suis en converses ! Je vais tomber idiot !

\- Mais non, ça glisse bien les converses.

Il me prend les mains et commence à patiner à l'envers m'entraînant avec lui vers le milieu de la patinoire. Il rigole face à ma galère pour garder l'équilibre et je me laisse entraîner par son rire. Nous rions tous les deux quand une de mes chaussures se plante dans un trou fait pendant le match, nous faisant tomber tous les deux. Moi, en avant et lui, en arrière. J'atterris sur lui alors que lui tombe sur la glace. Inquiet, je me redresse pour voir qu'il rigole encore plus. L'idiot.

\- J'ai traversé une vitre aujourd'hui alors ce n'est pas une petite chute ridicule qui va me tuer.

\- Tu aurais pu te cogner la tête.

\- Oui mais non, fait-il en s'asseyant. On va aller fêter notre victoire au bar du campus il reste ouvert pour l'occasion. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois absolument réviser demain et...

\- On ne rentrera pas tard promis.

Il me fait ses petits yeux de chien battus, cet idiot sait très bien que je n'y résiste jamais.

\- On se dépêche alors !

Il se relève, m'aide, et me tire pour me ramener sur le bord de la patinoire sans chute.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui?

\- Je t'aime.

Un sourire naît sur mon visage.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Naruto.

 **FIN**


End file.
